


Ass tatts

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass tattoo, Crack, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Lance is a hot receptionist, M/M, Matt's a wingman, Matt's gross, Tattoos, Voltron Bingo 2018, a bad one though, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Shiro is forced to get a tattoo on his ass, thankfully for him, the tattoo artist is hot, but unfortunately for him, Matt's an ass.Card: AUPrompt: Tattoo Artist





	Ass tatts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't make sexual innuendos, or be sexual towards people you don't know, especially in a workplace, it isn't cool. This is purely for lols
> 
> This is basically completely unedited because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to read this through again right now, maybe at a later date lmao
> 
> I also have no idea how tattoo parlours even work, take all of that with a grain of salt

"Please don't make me do this," Shiro begs, standing outside the tattoo parlour. "I'll do anything!"  
  
Matt cackles, slapping him hard on the back. "Nope! You said that last time, that's how we ended up here, remember?"  
  
Shiro groans. "Please, Matt, you know my parents will kill me if I come home with a tattoo."  
  
"So get it somewhere they can't see? How about your ass?" Matt teases, playfully swatting the star athletes butt. "You know your parents will never see there."  
  
"My ass?! Are you suggesting I get some stranger to stab a needle into my ass for art?"  
  
"I'm not suggesting it, I'm daring it. Your ass. That's where the tattoo is going."  
  
"Why do you get to pick where it goes?" Shiro whines, pouting. "I at least get to pick what my tattoo is of, right?"  
  
Matt taps his chin. "We'll see. Your appointment is in five minutes, let's go in and look for options."  
  
Shiro wants to continue to argue, stall and miss his appointment, but Matt pushes the door open and forces Shiro through it. He makes his way to the receptionist.  
  
"Hi. We have an appointment with Keith at eleven."  
  
The young man behind the counter runs his finger down a sheet of paper in front of him. "Name?"  
  
"Takashi Shirogane."  
  
"He's just finishing up with another customer, so wait here until he calls you in." The man looks Matt up and down. "This for you?"  
  
Matt laughs, grabbing Shiro's arm and pulling him forward. "Nope, it's for this one."  
  
He then looks Shiro up and down. "You don't look like the tattoo type."  
  
"I'm not. I'd rather not be here."  
  
The man chuckles. "A dare?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're not the first one to come in as a dare, in fact, we get quite a few come through here. I guess it's because we're pretty cheap here."  
  
Shiro visibly cringes. Cheaper means bad, right?  
  
The man notices this. "Don't worry, Keith's good. Look," he pulls his sleeve up, revealing a pretty tattoo of 'mama' in a heart. "He did this for me when we were in high school. He makes his prices affordable so anyone can have one."  
  
"Oh. So it's all sanitary, right?"  
  
"Of course! We'd be shut down if it wasn't!"  
  
Shiro breathes out. "Okay. I can do this."  
  
Matt claps him on the back. "Atta boy!"  
  
It's then a woman comes out of the back room, followed by a young man covered in tattoos.  
  
"Thank you so much, Keith."  
  
"You don't need to thank me after every tattoo, Allura. You know it's always a pleasure. Besides, taking Lance's hard earned money to tatt you up always fills me with joy."  
  
"Hey! Is that the only reason you give her tattoos?" The man behind the reception asks. The woman, Allura, laughs.  
  
"Of course not, Lance. It's just the biggest one."  
  
Lance pouts. "Screw you, Keith."  
  
"Didn't think I was your type."  
  
"I dunno, I'm pretty into chicks. And well, you don't look so dissimilar to one."  
  
Keith glares. "You're an ass."  
  
"You started it. Oh, your next appointment is here," Lance points out, motioning to Shiro, who was staring mouth-agape at Keith. "It's his first time. Lucky you."  
  
"I do love taking first timers."  
  
Shiro's face flushes and Matt cackles. "You ready, Shiro?"  
  
"No."  
  
Keith smiles softly. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as people make out."  
  
"I agree," Allura pipes in. "It helps if you have someone to hold your hand. I needed Lance for the first few seconds, but the sudden pain goes away quickly. You'll be fine."  
  
"Need me to come in and hold your hand, Shiro?" Matt teases.  
  
"Yes," Shiro deadpanned. "Besides, you need to choose the tattoo don't you?"  
  
Matt smirks. "You're too good, Shiro."  
  
"Come through then." Keith waves them through the door, following them in and closing it behind them. "Okay, so where would you like your tattoo for a start?"  
  
"He wants in on his ass," Matt speaks for him. "So mummy and daddy don't see it."  
  
Keith whistles, clearly amused. "That can be done. Mr Shirogane, pull down your trousers and lay down on the chair."  
  
While Keith is changing the paper, Shiro drops his trousers. Keith turns back and squeals, covering his eyes. "I just meant the back! The back!"  
  
Shiro yanks them back up, face burning hotter than ever before.   
  
Matt cackles hysterically. "You're such a mess, Shiro."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Keith waves his hand in dismissal. "You're not the first, and you won't be the last. Don't beat yourself up." He points to the table. "Up you get."  
  
Matt sniggers and Shiro sends him an annoyed glare. He climbs up on to the table, shimmying the back of his trousers and underwear down. Matt could see the blush all the way down Shiro's neck, his skin red and prickly.  
  
"Okay, so what is it you'd like?" Keith asks, pulling on some gloves.  
  
"He's picking," Shiro replies, motioning at Matt. "Please don't let him pick anything too bad."  
  
Matt grins, flipping through a book on the table until he finds a tacky looking butterfly. "This one," Matt says, pointing at it. Keith raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep. He'll love it."  
  
"Whatever you say." Keith sits in his chair beside the one Shiro's lying on. "Are you ready, Mr Shirogane?"  
  
"Shiro. Just Shiro. If you're gonna be touching my ass, you may as well call me by my name."  
  
"Shiro. Noted."  
  
Keith starts by wiping a sterilising pad over the area of Shiro's ass, Shiro jumping at the sudden coldness on his skin. Matt chuckles, moving to Shiro's side.  
  
"Here, give me your hand, you can squeeze it as much as you like."  
  
Shiro instantly takes him up on his offer, grabbing hold of Matt's hand. He jumps as the tattoo machine turns on, the harsh sound of buzzing behind him.  
  
"You need to calm down, Shiro," Keith says, placing a gloved hand down on Shiro's ass. "I'm going to start, okay?"  
  
Shiro nods, gripping Matt's hand tightly. He jumps at the first contact of the needle against his skin, hissing in pain as it's moved.  
  
"Jesus, Shiro, could you squeeze any harder?" Matt hisses, glancing down at his whitening fingers. "You're really cutting off circulation."  
  
"I'm sorry, it hurts, okay?" Shiro flexes his fingers, pulling his hand from Matt's. "Just stay there in case I need you."  
  
Matt nods, sitting down on the stool beside where Shiro was laying. "Do you tatt asses often?"  
  
Keith shrugs. "Not really, especially not as first tattoos. Shiro here is being a good sport."  
  
"That's Shiro. The best sport." Matt glances at Shiro's red face. "He's a bit embarrassed. He doesn't normally let his boyfriends see his ass till the second date."  
  
Keith chuckles, removing the needle and wiping the excess ink away. "I've seen the whole package, does that make me really special?"  
  
Shiro buries his face into his arms, but the blush is still obvious on his neck.  
  
"The most special. He thinks you're hot."  
  
"Matt! Shut up!"  
  
The slight blush on Keith's cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by Matt. "His last boyfriend left him. He's single you know."  
  
"Is this almost done?" Shiro demands, wanting nothing more than to pay and leave.  
  
Keith once again wipes at the excess ink. He covers it up. "All done. You might not be able to sit comfortably for a few days."  
  
Matt smirks, eyes locking with Keith. "Not the first time he's heard that one."  
  
"Matt!" Shiro shrieks, shifting from the table. He pulls his trousers up, wincing at the pain. "I'm so sorry about him. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth."  
  
Matt shrugs. "Just trying to see if he's gay, Shiro, I saw the gay panic you had when you saw him."  
  
Keith clears his throat. "Shiro, if it hasn't healed nicely in a week, come back to me and I'll check it out."  
  
Shiro glances at Matt, silently warning him not to say anything else. "Thank you." Shiro and Matt follow Keith out of the room and back into the lobby.  
  
"It all went well?" Lance asks, looking up from his magazine. "I didn't hear any screaming, so I'm assuming it did. Let's see it!"  
  
"It's on his ass," Matt replies, slapping the tattooless ass cheek.  
  
"That's bold," Lance jokes. "Keith doesn't normally do ass tatts. Only if he finds the guy hot most of the time."  
  
"Lance!" He turns to Shiro. "That's not true. I mean... You are hot, but that's not why I did it! I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"He is. The biggest."  
  
Keith picks up a booklet from the side beside him and throws it at Lance. "Shut the fuck up. The cost comes to fifteen, thank you for coming to my tattoo parlour, I hope it heals well. Good day." Before Shiro can reply, Keith shuts himself in his tattoo room.  
  
"He's shy," Lance says, flipping through the magazine in front of him. "Anyway, you heard the man, fifteen, cough up."  
  
Matt hands him the money. "Please let Keith know Shiro is very single, and if he wants to-" Shiro punches him in the arm.  
  
"Don't tell Keith anything. We'll be off. Thank you." Shiro drags Matt by his hood out of the shop. "Why did you do that, Matt?! He's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo!"  
  
"I was just telling him what your gay ass wouldn't. You thought he was hot!"  
  
"He was, but that didn't mean I needed you telling him about my life!" Shiro crosses his arms angrily. "You really embarrassed me in there, Matt."  
  
"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"Whatever, let's just go back to the dorms, I'm tired. And my ass hurts."  
  
"You did well in there, Shiro, I thought for sure you were going to cry."  
  
"I felt like it when you started talking about Adam."  
  
Matt rubs at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him."  
  
"No. You shouldn't have."

* * *

  
A month later and Shiro was restless. Every night since his first tattoo, his mind had been full of the tattoo artist who'd done it. The purple-tinted eyes, the weird haircut, the smooth voice. Keith was on his mind permanently, and he knew he needed to see him. So Shiro picked up his phone, dialled the number of Keith's tattoo parlour and made an appointment.  
  
That brings him to then, standing outside the parlour, pacing back and forth trying to convince himself to open the door and head in.  
  
"You can do this," he mumbles to himself. "It's only a tattoo, you've got one already, it didn't hurt too bad. You can do this." He breathes out heavily before pushing the door open and walking in.  
  
"Hello again, Mr Shirogane," Lance greets, pulling a lollipop from his mouth. "I have to say, I was quite surprised when I saw you had an appointment today."  
  
"I decided I wanted a new one."  
  
Lance raises his eyebrows. "Keith isn't working today, you'll have someone else."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He sniggers. "I knew it. You're here to see Keith. You know you don't need to get a tattoo just to see Keith. He hangs out at that emo club down the road most nights, you can find him there."  
  
"I... I'm not here to see-"  
  
"Hello, Shiro," Keith greets, coming out from his room. "Back again? And on your own?"  
  
"Yes. I... I want another tattoo."  
  
"Sure. Go straight through, I'll be back in a second."  
  
Shiro makes his way into the tattoo room and straight towards the books. He flips through them until he sees something he loves. A black lion.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
He jumps at the sound of Keith's voice. "Yeah, I like this." He points at the small picture.  
  
"Oh?" Keith lifts his shirt. "I have a similar one."  
  
"It's lovely."  
  
"Thank you." He smiles softly. "So, you want the black lion? Where would you like it?"  
  
"Upper arm?"  
  
"Won't mummy and daddy see it there?"  
  
Shiro shrugs. "We had a fight."  
  
"Oh? Rebelling?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Shiro and Keith talk the entire time Keith works on the tattoo. Keith tells him all the meanings of his tattoos, and how he got his own tattoo parlour at such a young age. Shiro tells Keith about his football scholarship and school.  
  


* * *

  
After that, Shiro comes back for more. And more. And more. Until eventually he's left with a sleeve of tattoos.  
  
It's when he's gone in for the final touch of one of his bigger tattoos that it happens. He goes in, sits down on the chair and then Keith is on him. Knees either side of Shiro's waist, mouth on his and they making out like their lives depended on it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Keith pants once he pulls away. "That was unprofessional."  
  
Shiro pulls him closer. "That was hot." He presses a kiss to Keith's neck. "I've wanted to make out with you in here for months. Usually we're wearing less clothes, but this is good too."  
  
Keith chuckles, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "Yeah, we're usually wearing less clothes in my imagination too."  
  
"How long do we have?"  
  
"As long as we want, it's my tattoo place."  
  
Shiro doesn't waste time ripping Keith's shirt off, revealing his skinny but toned chest. "You're so hot."  
  
"Have you seen yourself?" Keith whines as Shiro's mouth covers his nipple, sucking lightly. "Holy shit!"  
  


* * *

  
And that's how Shiro and Keith ended up fucking for the first time in Keith's tattoo room. The End.


End file.
